Lucky
by DixieH
Summary: At the end of ITWSH, Logan speaks to Eames. In chapter 2 Eames does some detective work and Goren pays the price - so to speak. Now who's lucky?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a short conversation at the end of ITWSH. I wrote this and then realized that the reason it didn't work out the way I wanted it to was that Logan talked to Eames instead of Goren, like I'd originally planned. LOL! I must be losing it - cause I can't even remember my own plot ideas! Oh well maybe I'll go write the Logan/Goren conversation. . . Didn't write a Logan/Goren conversation, but I did follow up with an Eames/Goren conversation that works even better.- Dix_

_No copy write infringement intended or implied. These characters belong to Dick Wolf et al._

**Lucky**

Detective Mike Logan watched her from across the courthouse foyer. He thought this scene might rival the one he'd witnessed in the courtroom, but he couldn't hear what she was saying or see the look on her face.

He watched as ADA Carver spoke to Detective Eames and when he left, he saw Detective Goren take his place. Logan watched his body language with interest and wished, not for the first time, that he could read lips.

Eames was standing quite still watching her partner walk away when Mike Logan approached from behind.

Logan leaned in and said into her ear. "What did he say?"

Eames spun to face him. She was startled by his quiet approach and took a minute to process his question. He stepped back to a more comfortable distance. His arms were crossed loosely across his chest.

"Lucky" she said after a moment. "He said that he was lucky I withdrew the letter."

Logan nodded and turned away.

"Why?" she asked brushing Logan's sleeve as he turned away from her.

He swivelled back. He looked her in the eye and considered how much to say. "I asked around," he said, "before I got to Major Case. I wanted to know who the players were. I didn't want to screw up the chance Deakins gave me."

Eames nodded once. "And?"

"Goren went through a string of partners at Major Case before you came."

"So?" He was telling her nothing she didn't already know. She shrugged, dismissing him.

"Lots of cops lost money when you hung around."

She raised her eyebrows slightly and said nothing aiming for a look of incomprehension. Now it was her turn to walk away. Logan bridged the gap in one long stride.

"You know what they call him?"

She stopped and turned to face him. Her eyes were cold.

"Major Head Case. " He said it in a whisper but she felt it like a body blow.

"I've heard it." She said quietly through clenched teeth.

"So why stick around, Eames?" He asked.

She shrugged, rapidly scrolling through possible replies; calculating how much to say and how much to leave out. She looked him in the eye. "You were in the courtroom, Mike. You heard what I said."

"You just changed your mind about him? That's it?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said, edging away from him.

"Try me."

"He has my back and he understands the chain of command."

Logan was quiet for a long minute. He held her gaze and thought about her words. "He hasn't noticed you're a woman, you mean." Logan's grin was wide.

"Yeah." She matched his smile.

"And that's a good thing?"

"It means Mike that I get to do the job. I don't have to wonder if he'll let me take a bullet cause he has issues with his mother. And I don't have to wonder if he's thinking about screwing me when he should be working the case."

Logan nodded. "So it's a good thing you're not my partner, Alex."

"Oh Yeah? Got issues with your mother, Mike?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled. "I'd definitely have the other problem. "

Eames rolled her eyes. "Well keep it to yourself." She turned on her heel and walked away. Logan's laughter floated after her.

Goren watched her cross the room towards him. She smothered her grin.

"What did he want?" Goren asked her when she reached him.

"Mike thought I might need consoling."

Goren's looked down at her with raised eyebrows and then across the foyer at Logan's retreating form.

"What did you say?"

She glanced up at Goren. "He should be so lucky."

_Thanks for reading. - Dix._


	2. Chapter 2

_Something Mike Logan said in the last chapter wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote this. - Dix._

**Lucky - Chapter 2**

Bobby Goren was hunched over the Times Crossword, sharpened pencil poised over 17 down, when Alex Eames slid into the booth across from him. It was 9:07 by the clock on the wall beside the swinging kitchen door.

"Morning," She said. Goren set the pencil down and pushed the folded newspaper aside.

"Good morning."

The waiter came along with a coffee cup, saucer, spoon and the coffee pot.

"Morning Paul." She smiled up at him. He returned the smile.

"How are you this morning Alexandra?" He set the cup for her and filled it from the pot.

"Famished" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Pancakes or the omelette?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. "Better be the omelette," she said.

"Hah!" He said with hearty emphasis. "I win again Bobby. You owe me now." He nodded to a new customer in the doorway and moved away.

"You bet on what I would have for breakfast?"

Bobby shrugged and took a sip of the thick rich coffee in his cup. "It passes the time."

"I wasn't late and don't change the subject."

He gave her a wide smile. She paused long enough to empty two packs of sugar into her coffee and drip a tablespoon of cream in besides. She danced the spoon through the coffee then brought it to her lips. When she set it down she said, "You ever make any bets at the office?" The conversation with Mike Logan from earlier in the week echoed in her head.

He shook his head slightly, not thinking too hard about the question. "Why do you ask?

"Something Mike said the other day at the courthouse." She stirred the scalding liquid in her cup again before continuing. "He said some cops lost money because I stuck around."

Bobby looked over her shoulder at the waiter heading into the kitchen. He rolled his shoulders and squirmed in his seat before responding.

"There were bets made."

"I'd like to talk to the cop who took the bets." She said watching him and wondering.

"Why?"

"Cause I think he owes me a cut."

"Bit late to collect don't you think? And how do you know it's one guy?"

"You're telling me that more than one person bet against form?"

Bobby feigned a hurt look and put his hand on his chest. "You know they all didn't leave because of me."

She waived her hand. "You're missing the point. If there was a windfall because I stayed, I should get a cut. I got the impression when I asked Mike about it that more than 500 bucks changed hands."

"So your cut would be what?" Goren asked.

Paul slid their steaming plates onto the table and refilled their coffee cups.

"With interest, close to three hundred bucks."

"You think you're entitled to half?"

"Yeah, I do."

Goren shook his head. When breakfast was over, Paul laid their bill on the table. Eames pulled her wallet out of her jacket. Goren slid out of the booth and laid his hand over top of the bill. He leaned in a bit and said, "Tell you what Eames, "She looked up at him. "The total was closer to $250.00 and all you're getting is breakfast today. After all the grief you've given me over this, you're _lucky_ to get that." He walked to the till and paid the bill. He completely missed the look of satisfaction on her face.

Goren was on the street before she caught up. He was walking away with easy strides; she had to walk quickly to catch up. When she did, she put a hand on his arm.

"Bobby?"

He glanced down and when he saw the look on her face, he stopped. "How did you know I'd stay? Why did you take the bets?"

"I wasn't sure at first." He thought for a moment. "But when Deakins wouldn't take any of the action . . ." She nodded and moved away, but stopped when he didn't keep step. She turned to face him.

"Why did you stay? " He asked. "Was it what you said on the stand?"

She gave him a little smile and rolled her eyes. "They could have partnered me with somebody like Logan. " She shuddered a little. "I'm lucky to have you; it just took me a while to figure it out." Goren nodded and walked toward her catching up.

"So what are we doing this morning?" He asked.

"Going shopping. My nephew's birthday is next week."

"Lucky me," he said and meant it.


End file.
